farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2009-12-11
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – December 11th Transcript = Hey, farmers, welcome once again to the official FarmVille podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am the FarmVille Community Manager. We have some really cool stuff to talk about this week. We had a lot of really cool releases, I’m going to be giving you some tips and tricks, but the coolest part about this podcast, as always, is that you guys are going to be getting an exclusive sneak peek of things coming your way in the future. So, after the past couple of days, some of you may have had a chance to preview one of our newer features, the lonely Bull. The lonely Bulls are FarmVille’s newest adoptable animal. However, these lonely Bulls aren’t like any other adoptable animal you guys have seen so far. After adopting a lonely Bull, he can be kept on your farm like a normal animal, or he can be placed in your Dairy Farm. when you place a lonely Bull in your Dairy Farm with other Cows, you have a chance of receiving a baby Calf when collecting milk from your Dairy Farm. The more Cows you have in your Dairy Farm, the higher your chances of receiving a baby Calf. Now one of the coolest parts about this feature is that you can receive different colored baby Calves. The color of the baby Calf you receive is also determined by the color of the Cows contained in your Dairy Farm when you collect milk. For example, if you have 15 green Cows, you have a higher chance of receiving a Green baby Calf when collecting the milk. If you choose to keep your lonely Bull on your farm like a normal animal, he can be brushed every 24 hours. (With some animals in FarmVille, brushing takes the place of collecting.) Every 24 hours you can collect 80 coins from your lonely Bull by brushing him. When you receive a baby Calf, you will get a pop-up that informs you that your new bundle of joy is interested in exploring the outside world. Post a feed to your wall, and your FarmVille neighbors will be able to adopt your baby Calf. Personally, I’ve been getting a kick out of adopting some Alien Cows for my farm. So get out there, try this feature, and I’m sure your friends will be more than happy to return the favor. This week we also released something that has never been done before in FarmVille: winter is finally well and truly here, and in order to really get into the spirit of the holiday season, we have released a new Snow Blanket. The new Snow Blanket feature allows you to change the landscape of your farm. To place a blanket of snow on your farm, simply click on the “Upgrade Farm” tab in the Market, and select the Snow Blanket option. If you wish to change your farm back to the default, Green Pastures, you can find the option in the “Upgrade Farm” tab of the Market. Please remember that to change your landscape to the Snow Blanket or Green Pastures costs only 1,000 coins. We also released the new lights and snow feature this week, which appears to have been a big hit with the community. The new lights feature will allow you to decorate most pre-existing buildings and items with colored lights and snow. Now, there are two ways to pay for the lights feature: firstly, there is the Lights Decorator for single items. This costs 2 Farm Cash and it will enable the lights function for only a single item. Upon initial purchase, your cursor will turn into a pink light bulb, and every building and item that is eligible to be decorated will be highlighted in pink. Each item you click will apply lights and will deduct 2 Farm Cash. If an item that had lights enabled is sold, you will be credited for this light, and a new building or item can be lit in its place at no cost. The second way to pay for this feature is to purchase the Unlimited Lights. This costs 30 Farm Cash, and it will enable the lights function for all clickable items. A great thing about this feature is that the lights will be available all year long. If you wish to have buildings with lights on them in July, so be it. Along with the Snow Blanket and lights, we also released some really great new limited edition winter holiday items. So far, it seems like these decorations have been a big hit with the community, and along with this release came the addition of a new Mystery Box. This new and improved box contains some awesome items, and, as always, this box is limited edition and won’t be around for long. These Mystery Boxes are a great deal for only 16 Farm Cash, so make sure to pick yours up while you can. And, lastly, there were some adjustments made to the Holiday Tree. The Holiday Tree can now hold up to 100 presents. Remember: the time to open your presents is coming soon. Gifts can be opened from December 24 to January 7, so start sending those presents to your neighbors. And, as with all of our features, we would love to here your feedback. If you have any opinions you would like to share, please visit the official FarmVille forums or www.farmville.com. And I think that’s about it for releases this week. Another thing I do want to let you guys know is that we have a winter holiday decorating contest coming up. The winners of this event will be receiving some awesome prizes, and will have their farms featured on the FarmVille loading screen. Make sure to check out the FarmVille forums in the coming weeks to see when you can enter. Now, this week’s tip for our newer users has to do with neighbors. Instead of purchasing animals and trees from the market, add some neighbors. Neighbors can send these items as gifts to you for free. Neighbors can also send you various gifts and items that you may find useful on your farm. Don’t forget to return the favor by sending one back to them. And now it’s time for the part of the podcast I know everybody has been waiting for, you guys are going to get an exclusive sneak peek as to what’s coming to FarmVille in the future. Now, we have a couple of cool things to talk about this week. * Firstly, I want to let you guys know that there will be a chilly visitor joining us in FarmVille soon. No need to worry if you have some snow on the ground, this little guy is used to some cold temperatures, and is dressed to impress. * We will also be introducing some new ways for you to interact with your neighbors in the coming weeks. * Along with this we have some really cool new limited edition winter holiday items continuing to roll out. These decorations are wonderful for anybody who really wants to get into the spirit of the season, and may be helpful for the new decorating contest coming up soon. * And, lastly, we’ll be introducing some awesome new crops for you guys in the near future, so make sure to keep an eye out for those. And that’s about it for this week’s podcast. Thank you all so much for listening. My name is Lexilicious, and I will see you all again next week. Happy farming, everybody! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts